1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for pairing socks, and more particularly, to an apparatus for permanently permitting pairs of socks to be pick out and matched when the socks are intermingled with other socks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When multiple pairs of socks are laundered together, it is often a difficult task for a person to correctly sort the intermingled socks into proper pairs. Often socks that are close in color may actually be improperly matched, but they appear to be properly matched in artificial interior light. However, when the socks are being worn by the person, and they are viewed in natural light, the improper matching may be visible. Improperly matched socks are often a cause of embarrassment, and it would be desirable if an apparatus were devised that assisted in proper matching of socks no matter what form of light the intermingled socks are viewed in.
There are prior art patents which address the problem of mismatched socks. A number of representative prior art solutions to the problem are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,492,746; 4,734,938; 4,958,388; and 4,965,902. In one approach, identifying threads are sewn into the respective socks of a pair. In another approach, individual socks are written upon by an indelible ink with the name of the color of the sock. In yet another approach, socks are provided with sewn in identifying stripes. In still another method, pairs of socks are joined together by an adhesive material prior to laundering, and the joining material is taken off after laundering.
There are also other approaches to identifying items of clothing in general, but they are not directed specifically to matching pairs of socks. Some such approaches are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,576,668; and 4,837,960. In one approach, a labeled tag is bonded to a garment my a heat-activatable tag and a tool for applying heat of activation to the tag. In another approach, special sockets are sewn into a shoe, and identifying elements are snap-fitted into the sewn in sockets.
A study of the prior art methods of identifying clothing present a number of disadvantages in identifying individual pairs of socks in a pile of laundered, intermingled socks. For example, use of identifying threads requires the socks to be specially made. Such a case would be expensive and not suitable for socks that have not been made that way in the factory. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile which does not use sewn in threads.
The use of heat-activated labels is undesirable in several respects. First there is the danger of overheating and burning of the label or clothes. Then there is the danger of the operator being burned. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile without using heat activated labels.
The use of sewn on labels for garments has the disadvantage of the time and labor of sewing. Moreover, sewing is a special skill that must be learned and practiced. Many people never learn to sew or sew well. Others have learned to sew but have forgotten how to do so because of lack of practice. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile without the need to know the skills of sewing.
The use of special means for joining pairs of socks together for laundering and removing the special means when the laundering has been completely and the socks are matched is very wasteful of the time of the person doing the laundry. If a person does laundry fifty-two times a year, then the process of joining the socks together for laundering must be repeated fifty-two times in the year. Moreover, the joining means must be periodically replenished in that some of it is consumed each time the laundry is done. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile which did not require the use of special materials for laundering that are removed after laundering and replaced for the next laundering.
The use of indelible laundry marking ink also has its disadvantages. Laundry inks are generally dark colored. Such dark inks may be fine for marking light colored socks. However, it would be very difficult to see dark laundry ink indicia on darkly colored socks, such as black socks. Moreover, the use of laundry pens can be very tedious. Furthermore, if the socks are made from delicate fabrics, the sharp point of pen can possibly damage the material. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile without the disadvantages of using a laundry marking pen.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a number of techniques to match pairs of socks from an intermingled pile, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sock pairing apparatus enables identification of pairs of socks from an intermingled pile which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) assists in proper matching of socks no matter what form of light the intermingled socks are viewed in; (2) does not use sewn-in threads; (3) does not use heat activated labels; (4) does not require the knowledge of sewing skills; (5) does not require the use of special materials for laundering that are removed after laundering and that are replaced for the next laundering; and (6) does not use a laundry marking pen. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sock pairing apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.